Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling an electric power steering system that assists a steering wheel manipulation (steering) of a vehicle by using a motor, and in particular, to an apparatus and a method for controlling an electric power steering system that is ensured to correct a basic assist amount to assist the manipulation of the steering wheel with use of an assist compensation amount.
Background Art
There is known an apparatus which is able to determine an assist amount of a motor by distinguishing a steering wheel torque from a torque that is input from a road surface (hereinafter referred to as road-surface input torque) (see Patent Literature 1 or 2). Making use of such a determination of an assist amount of a motor by distinguishing a steering wheel torque from a road-surface input torque, the apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 or 2 treats the road-surface input torque as unnecessary information and exerts control under which the road-surface input torque is suppressed from being transmitted to the steering wheel.
Further, there is another known technique, as described in Patent Literature 3, for suppressing transmission of a road-surface input torque to a steering wheel, treating the road-surface input torque as being unnecessary.    Patent Literature 1 JP-B-4419840    Patent Literature 2 JP-B-4883134    Patent Literature 3 JP-A-2001-334948